Carl Alex
Carl Alex (b. July 19, 1996) is a close friend to Valiera Nelson, Miranda Patrick, and Ray Eliott, the ex-boyfriend of Kayliah Galibraith, a former friend of Rose Johannson, and a cordial friend to Charles, and a major character in the upcoming 2019 book Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude. Truly evil, he is a gangster who wanted to date Johannson, but never got the opportunity, according to a teaser of the book on D.I.T. Website. Background Carl Alex was born on July 19, 1996. In 2009, he became involved with the , a criminal gang guilty of crimes such as drug trafficking and bank robberies that had existed since the 1970s. He never thought he would leave the organization. During the School War, he joined the Girl-Team to contest the Armies of Organa, making him a gender traitor. Apparently, he developed close relationships with people named Jase and Nathan, both of whom died at some point prior to the Second School War. Official Description :Carl Alex. A nasty yet extremely stoic gangster and former member of the Rollin' 90s, Carl is determined to win the heart of Rose Johannson, his best friend, at all costs...until he finds that life is only worth living when there is love in it, and realizes Kayliah Galibraith is his destiny. Physical appearance Carl is slender and of medium height and his lips are colorless. He has brown hair, most of which is obscured by a magenta hat he wears nearly everywhere he goes. He is known to possess a blue jacket as well as a grey one. He has cited that his body is aching consistently. Although Carl is insecure about his appearance, Rose Johannson and Charles both find him to be handsome. Personality Carl Alex appeared to be a very friendly person, but often emotionally immature, and insensitive, with a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humor. Like many of Charles' friends, Carl was known to be fond of weed. He was also polite, as he would tell Charles to give him space by bidding him goodbye and politely pointing this out if he didn't understand. He was sweet towards Summer Petersen as well, as upon meeting a future version of both Charles and Petersen he accepted them immediately and asked if she was all right as evidenced by her massive stomach and lack of modesty. Carl offered them words of comfort and embraced the idea of meeting Charles' and Petersen's forty-year-old selves, but refused to hear anything about his bittersweet future, citing how hard some people found it to accept their fates if they heard of them firsthand, showing his bravery and wisdom in regards to accepting the inevitability of destiny. Carl was also intelligent, on a level that put him on a par with his friends. Despite his wisdom, tolerance, and compassion, Alex, at least on the surface, appeared to be nasty, abusive, vulgar, sadistic, and extremely self-centered and sexist, with absolutely no respect for women. He was far from above depression or committing crimes, one of which led to his arrest overnight. He ultimately chose to flee from everything he had known, though he eventually returned. Carl is also insecure about his physical appearance. Carl was also very dishonest. For example, he told Charles that Johannson was waiting for him, which was a lie. He also lied about Johannson being in love with Charles when she only liked him as a friend. Despite this, Alex proved in December who he was at his core. Motivated by his love for Kayliah Galibraith, he ultimately matured and changed his ways; he lost some of his arrogance and stopped causing major problems, at least gang-related ones. Much later, he genuinely thanked Charles for defending his honor and regretfully reflected that he'd been too harsh on him, finally letting him into his inner circle. In the end, Carl Alex proved himself a mysterious, adamant, and intelligent teenager who has a good reason for having a more aggressive approach towards life, and someone who is often just as misunderstood as Helen McKeen or Charles. Development Carl Alex's frequent disappearances and blatant mysteriousness and long periods of absence throughout the book prior to being seen again when readers least expect it, several times, are somewhat of a running joke in Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude, where he was introduced to the D.I.T. Literary Universe as an ambiguous supporting character/antagonist, and to canon. D. Isaac Thomas eventually admitted that Carl Alex's desertion was his way of accepting that he did not fit into the plot anymore as his purpose had been served by his conversation at the Winter Dance and development beforehand, and his presence was too strong for Thomas to not require a way to "get rid of him". Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude'' Fall from grace At the beginning of the novel, Carl Alex hung out with Norris and Johannson and they met Charles. By this point, he already had a crush on Johannson. He said he would give her twenty dollars if she kissed him in front of Charles, but Johannson dryly told him to make Charles do it and she would pay him. Charles seemed ready to do it, but Alex recoiled and most unwillingly made out with her. Carl also encountered Valiera Nelson and Miranda Patrick, and while he is not mentioned after that, he may have been present when Charles and Johannson met Jamie and Wesley Denkenberger. Apparently, Alex went to Homecoming with Johannson. Shortly afterwards, he encountered Charles, Nelson, and several other familiar faces. Eventually, he was arrested overnight for "sluffing". Carl Alex's activities over the next month are mysterious, but he is known to have fallen into a depression that caused him to miss school. He allegedly smoked a lot of weed during this time. He began looking for Johannson, only to see Charles, on October 12, by which time she had ditched him and began dating Madeline. Carl was suspended from Tower Placement the following week, for unknown reasons. It is likely that he told Ray Eliott and possibly other friends of his about it, while excluding individuals such as Charles, the details of his expulsion, and swore them to secrecy, prior to his departure. Following his expulsion, he fled from his former life and went on the run, leaving his whereabouts a mystery. Return to Tower Placement At some point before December 5, Carl returned to Tower Placement School. On said day, he met up with Rose Johannson and, to his surprise, Charles. Val Quintana and Ray Eliott were both behind the door, which was sealed, and Johannson showed them her middle finger after they knocked on it. Matthew left with the two teenagers, but then Charles realized Johannson had led him directly to Carl, who let Nelson and Eliott inside. During the conversation that followed, Carl refused to reveal where he had been, much to Charles' annoyance. He was embarrassed when he revealed that he was a virgin and somewhat literal due to growing up "painfully sheltered". He also told Johannson he smoked weed and was homosexual (the latter being disputable but not proven false), and she asked him for a dollar he did not have. She also apologized for ditching him, which he accepted, as he realized he deeply cared for them, in the long run. Carl said he was not allowed to wear a blue flag or carry drugs, and he and Johannson playfully bickered over possession of said flag. Suddenly, Eliott and Nelson came inside. Nelson pleased Charles by complaining about Miranda Patrick, whom Johannson believed deserved a punch in the nose, and they lamented that they always woke up smelling like smoke, angering Charles, who realized Nelson had never truly given up on smoking. The four had a merry conversation as they headed for the alcove near the science classrooms, at which point Charles called Carl a "dumba**" for not knowing who Quintana was. He also shouted at Carl not to chase Johannson since she was clearly struggling. However, they met up at the door and agreed to split. Charles sat with Johannson and Carl and they pointed out a girl who had hurt Johannson. Carl later prepared to go with his friends to "do really stupid stuff". When Charles asked if he could join them, he lied to him, telling him to wait for Rose Johannson. Charles later messaged him angrily on Facebook, but Alex did not respond. The following morning, Charles confronted him, and Carl apologized, perhaps not sincerely. Alex continued hanging out with Valiera Nelson, Miranda Patrick, and Ray Eliott. On December 12, after school, they drove together and did something Patrick described as a near-death experience. Patrick took a picture of them huddling twenty minutes later. Confrontation with Rose Johannson On the day before the Winter Dance, Carl Alex blocked Rose Johannson on Facebook, offending her. The following day, Johannson, while at the aforementioned dance with Charles, called Carl by snatching Charles' phone and yelling at him. Alex called Johannson a fool for crying, but an unidentified student seized Charles' phone from Johannson and yelled at him and said Johannson did not deserve the abuse he had allegedly inflicted. He sadistically relished the idea of Johannson being murdered. The individual said he was being fake to her making him hypocritical and urged him to unblock her and tell her of his intentions to destroy her if she went anywhere near Kayliah Galibraith, adding that Hebe would be an ideal second if Johannson and Galibraith fought. Alyssa claimed he feared Andre and this had been what kept him from hurting Johannson, but Alex claimed he could fight him and goaded her to give Andre a challenge to meet at Helen McKeen's house, where he intended for them to have a double duel to settle things once and for all. Alex's idea was to fight Andre while Galibraith took on Johannson. However, Charles, annoyed by Alex's antics and not knowing the truth, claimed police officers were waiting for him at Helen McKeen's house, but he seemed unfazed by the threat. In spite of this, Alex cut off the path and deviated elsewhere, possibly returning on the run. A few minutes on the road, Charles personally called him and chastised him for making Rose Johannson feel suicidal, but Alex became offended when he realized Charles had gotten his phone back. Realizing where the messages were streaming from, he told Charles he was not talking to him and continued his walk. Finding love However, they appeared to make up a few days later. In the mix, Alex finally managed to impress Kayliah Galibraith, a girl he had been crushing on for a long time, enough to reciprocate his feelings for her, and they began dating on December 20. This led to Alex receiving a rude awakening, and he promised himself he would do what was best for her, even if this meant quitting "the thug life". He began going to school consistently, which gave him time to realize how much his body hurt from what he had been doing. He posted a message of redemption on Facebook bidding goodbye and a wish of luck to all the gangsters he used to be affiliated with. On December 23, he recommended a music video to both Charles and Steven Thompson. On December 28, Charles asked him how he got Galibraith to like him, but he said it was a secret. When Charles pressed the subject, he told him he should just be himself around whomever it was he was crushing on. At some point afterwards, Hebe punched him multiple times and called him a pothead, something she never came to regret. At some point prior to January 30, Alex lost his uncle, Rob, to the void. The second semester Throughout 2013, Carl Alex did not spend much time with Rose Johannson, who claimed he had never truly redeemed himself. It is unclear how valid her claim was, but the fact that he mentions in February that bearing a tender heart only brought about injustice and humiliation, particularly in modern society, and attempting to justify holding grudges more than a month later, could serve to validate Johannson's statement. Sadly, at some point prior to March 19, Galibraith's parents forced them to break up. Around this time, Alex left Tower Placement School for whereabouts unknown, never to return. Alex eventually found a new girlfriend. In May, Steven Thompson contacted Carl Alex after hearing from Charles that Alex had once served the Girl-Team. Alex was surprised to meet Thompson, and his surprise only increased when Charles insisted that Alex was not an enemy nor a killer. Touched, Alex thanked Charles, finally admitting that perhaps he treated him too harshly, finally letting him into what remained of his inner circle. Relationships Kayliah Galibraith ]] Carl's relationship with Kayliah Galibraith was initially a rocky one. He developed romantic feelings for her and may have been sexually attracted to her as well. He was very protective of her and was fully ready to murder Rose Johannson if she did anything malicious to Kayliah. He was confident that she was a match for Rose, but he feared that once the war was over, Kayliah's possible violence towards Rose would receive a prolonged punishment. He finally opted to simply be himself around her, at which point Kayliah finally saw Carl for who he was. She was finally willing to go out with him, after he smoothed out and stopped "partying for the sake of partying". Carl was determined to improve himself, as he sincerely believed she was too good for him. Sadly, her parents eventually forced him to break up with her, though they later hooked up under mysterious circumstances. Rose Johannson ]] Carl has a complicated relationship with Rose Johannson. The two were initially friends, and Carl developed tender feelings for the adorable, lively girl. However, Rose only loved him in a platonic way, as she was already romantically involved with Andre, making Carl furious. Despite this, the two still got along for a time, with Rose playfully complimenting him and pretending to flirt with him, which Carl strangely rejected despite being attracted to her. They liked messing with each other in inappropriate ways by making out, often in public and in the school corridors. Despite being in love with Andre, Rose was still jealous of Carl finding a new girlfriend. Carl, in turn, felt like Rose was being fake, something he was initially blinded to. He also suspected Rose had malicious intentions towards Kayliah Galibraith. The two had a huge falling out during the Winter Dance, even though Carl was not actually present, with them arguing until Carl was goaded to breaking point and fled while Rose was equally goaded and began crying. She had no contact with him over the next three months. Ray Eliott ]] Carl is good friends with Ray Eliott, as he told him the details of his expulsion and may have sworn him to secrecy. He also let Ray inside on December 5 when Rose refused. He, along with Val and Miranda, rode in a car and nearly died in there. Charles , whom he initially had little patience for.]] Carl believed he was better than Charles, whom he met at the beginning of the Second School War, but he was still friendly and respectful to him. Charles was utterly disgusted that Carl was cruel to Rose, who he was very fond of. However, he refused to block him, as he considered him a friend too. Carl surprisingly got a Christmas present for him. Five months later, Carl was surprised and touched when Charles insisted to Steven Thompson that Carl was not an enemy nor a killer. Carl thanked Charles, finally admitting that perhaps he treated him too harshly, finally letting him into what remained of his inner circle. It is possible, though unconfirmed, that Charles actually finds him attractive. Andre Carl appeared to have a gang rivalry with Andre. While Alyssa cited that Carl feared Andre, Carl was confident in his ability to best him in physical combat. Other friendships Carl was friends with Valiera Nelson and Miranda Patrick during his school years, as they all had an intense experience together with Ray Eliott and were seen in the hallways together in both September and December of 2012. They were probably two of the only people he considered equals. Carl is also known to get along with Luke Norris, better so than Charles. How long they have known each other is a mystery. References Category:1990s births Category:Anti-heroes Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Lovers Category:Normal weight characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:D.I.T. characters Category:American characters